marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
What If? Planet Hulk Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * ** * Locations: * (Reality) ** ** *** **** **** ** * (Reality) ** *** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = What If the Hulk landed on the Peaceful Planet that Reed Richards promised? | Writer2_1 = Greg Pak | Penciler2_1 = Rafa Sandoval | Inker2_1 = Gary Erskine | Colourist2_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Creatures of the "Peaceful Planet" Villains: * Flying creatures * A snake-like creature * A Giant Snake Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Earth-616 ** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** Locations: * (Reality) ** ** ** "Peaceful Planet" * (Reality) ** ** *** Items: * * * * * * * Bruce Banner's handmade radio * Bruce Banner's spear * Hulk's statues Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle3 = What If Bruce Banner Had Landed On Sakaar Instead of the Hulk? | Writer3_1 = Greg Pak | Penciler3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist3_1 = J. Brown | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** Locations: * (Reality) ** ** Items: * * Sakaaran Natives' speares Vehicles: * * Reed Richards' spaceship | Solicit = Last year, a group of Marvel heroes decided the Hulk was too dangerous for Earth, tricked him into a shuttle, and shot him into space. After the Hulk rose from slave to gladiator to conquering emperor on the savage planet of Sakaar, the shuttle exploded – destroying the Hulk's people and his pregnant queen. And the entire Marvel Universe knows what happened next as the Hulk returned to wreak his terrible vengeance in the pages of "World War Hulk." But what if the Hulk had landed on the peaceful planet the Marvel heroes originally intended? What if Banner had landed on Sakaar instead of the Hulk? And what if the Hulk's warrior bride Caiera the Oldstrong had come to Earth seeking vengeance instead of her husband? Get ready for three shocking tales of what could have been from the writer of the "Planet Hulk" and "World War Hulk" epics. | Notes = * "What If the Hulk Died and Caiera Lived?" diverges from the Mainstream Marvel Universe when Hulk threw Caiera free of the blast, saving her life. * "Peaceful Planet" diverges from the Mainstream Marvel Universe when the craft the Illuminati sent Hulk into space on landed on its intended planet. * "What If Bruce Banner Had Landed On Sakaar Instead of the Hulk?" diverges when the Hulk mistakenly thought he had arrived on a peaceful planet, reverted to Bruce Banner, and was then killed. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/comic_books/issue/16614/what_if_2007_1 }} Category:What If? 2007